Finally alright
by lindainsweden
Summary: Prompted by aserene I had to write this. ; Blowback again. Jibbs!


A/N: Prompted by aserene I had to write this story. ;) Warning for bad English, it's unBETAed. And I swear to God I didn't read Mrs.Scott323's story before I wrote this!

Finally alright

In the bullpen of NCIS headquarters angry voices could be heard coming down the stairs, voices belonging to the constantly arguing couple of Director Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

"It's your own fault you know," Jenny told him, not caring about who could here them.

"What? Leaving or coming back?"

"For teaching me your rules. Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best. That's rule number four isn't it?" Jenny turned away from Gibbs and continued walking ahead of him, anger seething in her veins.

"Number one supersedes all of the others."

"Never screw your partner?"

"Never screw over your partner." Jen pushed Gibbs against the large windows. She could see his eyes avert to her lips for a second and her resolve was further spurred by that inconvenient act of his.

"I never screwed you over. And I'm not your partner, I'm yo…" Her last words were muffled as Gibbs put his lips to hers, no doubt trying to prove a point by shutting her up. When her brain finally registered what happened she pulled back quickly, angry as hell at Gibbs for doing this to her; in the middle of the bullpen none the less!

"Agent Gibbs! My office, now!" she shouted loud enough for the man in question to wince slightly.

Jenny all but marched to her office, followed closely by a somewhat worried Gibbs.

"Cynthia, don't let anyone disturb me for the next thirty minutes unless there's a national emergency," Jenny told her assistant with a stern voice, making Cynthia sure that Gibbs had finally done something to royally piss the director off.

They went into Jennys' office and she slammed the door shut when they were both inside and then turned to glare at Gibbs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded from him.

"I was just trying to stop your nagging."

"Did you ever stop to think about everything you could have jeopardized by doing that in front of practically everyone in this building?"

"No, it was just an impulse thing!" He threw his hands up in defense and she walked up to stand toe to toe with him.

"Next time, make sure no one can see us."

She pressed her lips hungrily to his and, when Gibbs' initial shock had subsided enough for him to have coherent thoughts again, he responded with all the pent up passion inside him.

Jenny let her hands loose in his short grey hair and he unconsciously backed her to the desk and let her lean into it before pushing his slender body to hers, making her feel just what effect this was having on him.

"Jethro…" she moaned when his lips and tongue touched her throat and then moved down to linger on her collar bone.

"I want you Jenny…" he managed to whisper hoarsely into her soft skin, causing her to shiver. She sat on the desk and put her legs around him while looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"Then take me Jethro." He certainly didn't need more invitation than that. With the speed of a weasel he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled of Jennys' panties before finally sinking deep into her willing body.

They both reached their peaks quickly; having not been together for six years had that effect on them, and they ended up lying spend on Jennys' desk slightly out of breath.

Gibbs smiled at her and kissed her softly before getting up and helping her up.

"That was…" Gibbs couldn't even describe what he was feeling at that moment.

"Amazing?" Jenny helped him and they both smiled widely at what had just taken place.

"I really missed you Jen."

"I missed you too."

"Does this mean everything is finally as it should be?" he asked, not daring to believe it until she agreed. The radiant smile she gave him was answer enough, but her next few words made his heart beat even faster than it already did.

"I love you Jethro. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, it was definitely not smartest decision I've ever made. I'm back now though, if you'll have me that is."

"I'm even more in love with you now than six years ago, of course I want you back."

They kissed sweetly, both feeling happier than ever before. Everything was finally alright.

END


End file.
